


The Endgame

by GothamGod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Spoilers, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers 4 speculation, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Surprise Characters - Freeform, Tony Stark has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGod/pseuds/GothamGod
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Infinity War, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers must put aside their differences to create a stronger team for the ongoing fight against Thanos. As new faces and old join the fight, will the Armored and First Avengers be able to end their dispute, or will Thanos achieve victory once again?





	1. One

_Then:_

**_SNAP_ **

_Thor Odinson watched in horror as the Mad Titan snapped his massive fingers, and as the Infinity Gauntlet sputters and chars. Thanos grins evilly, and looks back up to the God of Thunder._

_“What did you do?!” Thor demanded to know, pushing the Stormbreaker’s blade deeper into Thanos’ chest. The villain laughs maniacally, raises his left hand, and disappears through a portal created by the Space Stone. Stormbreaker drops to the floor, leaving Odinson alone, and frightened._

_Across the battlefield, Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, and the rest of the Avengers and Wakandan army, stand im shock. The battle was lost. Rogers breathed slowly, and heard the sounds of twigs breaking behind him._

_“Steve?” Barnes asked, prompting the former captain to turn to his oldest friend. Bucky looked up at his arm, as it began to fade into ash. Barnes dropped his gun, and disappeared. Steve stopped in his tracks. He turned to Natasha and Bruce Banner, who stared in utter disbelief._

_King T’Challa, otherwise known as the Black Panther, ruler and protector of Wakanda moved to his fallen general and friend, Okoye. “Up, general, up.”_

_He stopped before her, and offered a hand. “This is no place to die.” That was when the king began to face a similar fate to Barnes. He faded into nothingness before Okoye’s eyes. Okoye shook frantically, not knowing what was happening around her._

_Wanda Maximoff grasped the lifeless body of the Vision in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she looked up, and too faded away._

_“I am Groot...” the flora colossus dubbed Groot said. Rocket Racoon, his partner quickly shuffled to his feet, stammering. “No, no, not again... Groot.” The flora colossus faded away, a twig dropping at Rocket’s feet. “No...”_

_Sam Wilson laid in the fields, grasping at anything that could possibly save his life. He moaned in agonizing pain, and heard the sound of approaching footsteps. “Help,” he whispered softly, before disappearing._

_”Sam!” James Rhodes called out, searching for his fallen ally, not knowing of his fate._

_“Cap,” Banner began, looking to his former leader, who knelt beside Barnes’ weapon. “What just happened?” Rhodes asked, coming in from the forest._

_Rogers looked off into the distance, and felt a shiver run up his spine. “Oh God.”_

* * *

 

_On the largest moon of Saturn, Titan, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Doctor Stephen Strange and the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy stood amongst the wreckage of their battle with Thanos. “Quill?” Drax the Destroyer uttered to his leader, Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord._

_Quill turned to his ally, and watched him fade away. “What the hell?!” He shouted, staggering back as another member of the Guardians, Mantis, crumbled to dust._

_Tony Stark watched in shock, and held his left arm tightly. “Tony,” Strange said, breaking the silence. “It was the only way.” Tony looked down at the doctor, who simply closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Quill put his hands on his head, looking around frantically._

_“Quill?” Tony asked, hoping he was alright. Star-Lord turned to the armored Avenger, and slowly faded away. “Oh man.” Were his last words. Nebula, the adoptive daughter of Thanos, watched with great sorrow._

_“Mister Stark...” Peter Parker began, “I don’t feel so good.” Tony whipped around quickly, stepping towards his protege. “You’re alright. Okay? Everything’s gonna be okay.”_

_Parker staggered forward, “I don’t wanna go, Mister Stark.” He clutched his stomach, and fell into Tony’s arms, crying. “I don’t wanna go... please, Mister Stark, I don’t wanna go.”_

_The two Avengers fell to the ground, and Peter stared into the sky, shuddering. He turned his eyes to his mentor, and relaxed slightly. “I’m sorry, Tony.” Then, Parker faded into the wind, leaving Stark holding nothing but his arm. Tears began to form as he shuddered violently._

_”He did it.” Nebula said after a long moment. “He actually did it.”  Tony wiped his tears, and stood slowly. “Can we rewire that ship and get us back to Earth?” He asked._

_Nebula looked back to the Black Order’s personal freighter, and shook her head. “No. I’ll take you to my pod. I’ll get you home.”_

_Tony raised a hand, “No. Just show me how to get home. You’ve done enough. Get some rest.”_

_Nebula rushed to Tony, and put a hand on his chest. “No, I’m not leaving. Do you know what I’m capable of?”_

_Tony shook his head, “Lady, I don’t know who you are, or what you can do, but if you haven’t noticed, we just lost! The closest thing I had to a son just disappeared in front of my eyes, and I am not gonna ask anyone else to help me fight that monster!”_

_Nebula grit her teeth, and pushed Tony back. “I am Nebula. Daughter of Thanos, sister to Gamora, a Guardian of the Galaxy... he killed my sister, and did this,” she raised her cybernetic arm, “to me. I am not asking for your permission to kill Thanos. I will do it with, or without you.”_

_Stark looked to the ground, and stood up. “Fine. Help me get to Earth, back to whatever is left of my team, and we can make a plan, okay?” Nebula nodded, and turned, leading Tony to her pod._

* * *

 

_Thanos awoke in a hut, far from the Avengers, far from the Guardians, and far from Nebula. He gripped the wound given to him by Thor, and stepped out, feeling the warmth of the sun on his purple skin. He overlooked the beauty that began to grow, a soft smile on his lips as he took the sight in._

_“Perfectly balanced.“_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m watching every satellite on both hemispheres, and still nothing.” Former _S.H.I.E.L.D._ Agent Maria Hill spoke, grasping a mobile computer in her hands. Her eyes watched the road, then she heard two electronic sounds coming from the device.

”What is it?” Nick Fury asked, hands tight on the steering wheel of their vehicle. Maria looked back to the device, then to Fury. “Multiple bogies, over Wakanda.”

Fury narrowed his one good eye. “Same energy signature as New York?”

Hill shuddered slightly, “No, sir. It’s ten times _bigger._ ”

”Call Clint, we’ll nee-.” 

Maria instantly moved her hand to the wheel, “Look out!” She cried, as a car stopped suddenly before them. Fury stepped out of their vehicle, and Maria then cautiously moved toward the immobile one, only to be caught off guard. 

There was no driver.

”Anyone injured?” Nick asked. Hill shook her head. “There’s no one here.”

The sound of helicopter blades whirring made Nick turn, watching the chopper crash into a skyscraper. His eye widened in horror, and stepped back as citizens ran in terror.

”Call control. Code RED!”

”Nick?” 

Fury returned his attention to Maria, who was staring at her hands as they disappeared before their eyes. “Hill!” He rushed forward too late. She was already gone. Nick shook his head, and sprinted back to his SUV, pushing past anyone in his way. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed others disappearing rapidly. His heart beat quickly, as he stopped at the door. He ripped it open, and grabbed a device from the dashboard.

Nick pressed a button on the device, and looked down to his hand. “Oh no.” He uttered. As he too began to disappear, he looked to the sky. “Motherf-.” The device dropped to the floor, and beeped for several seconds, before an insignia flashed across the screen.

* * *

Tony sat beside Nebula on the brig, his face buried in his hands. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. They had everything under control. They could have won, Peter could have still been here with him. Peter could have been _safe._ He felt another tear roll down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away. _Get it together Stark_ , he said to himself. 

His breaths were shaky, but eventually composed himself. “How much longer do we have?” Nebula checked the nav computer, “We’ll enter the atmosphere in a few minutes.” 

“Good.” Was all he could muster. Tony stood, then marched off the brig. Nebula looked back with a sigh, then returned her attention to the path before her.

Thanos would pay for what he had done. She would make sure of it. 

Tony shuffled around at the exit hatch, and eventually fell to his knees, and finally allowed the tears to flow. How could he have been so stupid? He never should have brought the kid into this. This was all his fault. His hand moved to his chest as it tightened, and his breaths became short and rapid. The walls felt like they began to close in, surrounding him quickly. He crawled to the wall, and curled into a ball, his arms securing his legs.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered. “I’m so sorry kid.” His words were separated by sobs. He wiped his eyes quickly, and stood slowly, keeping a hand on the wall to keep him steady. 

“I’m gonna kill that bastard. For you, Pete. For you.”

* * *

 

The remaining Avengers marched across the battlefield alongside the Wakandan soldiers, destruction all around them. Shuri ran down the steps of the palace, and straight to Okoye. “Where’s my brother?” She asked, clearly concerned. Okoye put a sympathetic hand on the princess’ shoulder. Her eyes widened, and a hand moved to her mouth, tears brewing, and falling. Okoye took Shuri in her arms. 

Steve watched the interaction, and walked off, leading the Avengers away. The Wakandans needed time to mourn. Thor gripped his axe tightly, his eyes filled with rage. “I should have killed him. This is my fault.” Bruce looked to the God, “He was too powerful for any of us. There was no way we could have stopped him.” 

Thor dismissed Banner’s comment, and holstered Stormbreaker. “How did you get here?” He asked. “The last I saw of you was with Heimdall.” The name left a twinge of guilt as it escaped his tongue.

“I left with them, after Tony... Oh God, Tony!” Banner exclaimed. “He went after Thanos... then he was out there...” Steve looked back to Bruce and stepped forward. “I’m sure he got out fine. He’s too stubborn to die.” Bruce nodded softly, hoping Steve was right. Romanoff pulled Bruce in for a hug, comforting him. 

Rhodey looked down. “I lost Sam out there,” he uttered. Steve sighed, “Then it’s time to rebuild. We’re all alive for a reason, to fight, to  carry on the legacies of the fallen, to save our world. To save the universe. We won’t let Thanos get away with this, not if I have anything to say about it.” 

Rocket looked up to the Captain, “And how the hell do you expect we do that? If you hadn’t noticed, we just got our asses handed to us!” 

“Rabbit,” Thor began. “No! Don’t Rabbit me! I just lost my best friend again! I’m not gonna risk my life for a lost cause. I need to find my friggin’ team.”

”They’re dead.” Nebula says, walking into the palace. Rocket turned, and shook his head. “No. You’re lyin’, where are they?!” She stopped in front of him. “They’re gone, Rocket. I’m sorry.” Rocket stepped back and clenched his fists. 

Steve stepped forward, “Who are you?” Nebula looked up to Rogers. “My name is Nebula, daughter of Thanos.” The Avengers quickly got into a fighting stance, except for Thor and Rocket. The two of them stood between the team and Nebula. “She’s one of us!” Rocket shouted. 

“The rabbit is right. One of his teammates was another daughter of Thanos.” He turned to Nebula. “She spoke highly of you. I’m sorry for your loss.” Nebula nodded, “I was sent by Tony Stark. He tracked one of you here, he asked me to bring you all home.” 

Steve clenched his fists. “Where is he?”

* * *

 

Tony walked through the halls of the complex slowly. He hadn’t been here since Peter’s recruitment, and it hurt like hell. He stopped at Peter and May’s apartment door, and knocked softly. 

The door immediately swung open, May holding it tight. She looked like she had a nervous breakdown. “Mr. Stark... you’re here... have... have you seen Peter?” 

Tony swallowed hard. “That’s what I want to talk to you about.” His hands began shaking, and May bit the inside of her lip. “Why? What happened? Where is he?” 

He felt the guilt and tears rise up once more. “I’m so sorry. I am so sorry.” May stepped back, the shock washing over her. “No. Not Peter.” Tony stepped forward. “The people disappearing, Peter was one of them. I watched it with my own two eyes.” May shook her head. “Stay away... stay away from me!” 

Stark stopped. “He was Spider-Man.” May glared at Tony, “I KNOW! I saw him in the suit, I begged him to stop! He wouldn’t, because he wanted to impress _you!_ ” Tony looked to the floor. “Get out of my house, don’t come back. I never should have let you in.” 

Tony nodded, and walked out. He buried his hands deep in his pockets, and exited the complex. He took in his surroundings, and breathed in slowly. 

And that is where our story truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I know I am!

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of this is just a recap, but I believed it would add much more depth if we began at the end. The first two chapters will be from the end, to directly after IW. The rest will take place after a time jump. Hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
